


All Night

by serpentscheryl (sxrpents)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrpents/pseuds/serpentscheryl
Summary: There were a few things Toni had planned for that Friday evening. A trailer to herself, shitty uncle free? Check. A joint and maybe a beer or two? Check. A very intoxicated, very unfiltered Northside redhead sexting her out of nowhere? Definitely not on that list.-What's a bit of sexting between enemies, right?





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so uh idk where this came from?? And it's been awhile since I've written fanfiction but I wanted to get things out there to warm up for some other stuff I had planned. I might delete this later so uhh fdjskfds enjoy!

There were a few things Toni planned for that Friday evening. A trailer to herself, shitty uncle free? Check. A joint and maybe a beer or two? Check. A very intoxicated, very unfiltered Northside redhead sexting her out of nowhere? Definitely not on that list.

No, Toni had no idea how things would end up the way they did, nothing could have prepared her for the text that would interrupted her evening plans, all though not entirely unwanted, however certainly unexpected.

  
**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _You are. Infuriatingly sexy. And I entirely loathe you for it._

  
Toni coughed on her drag, eyebrows curled in confusion. Who the fuck was texting her this late, and from an unknown number at that. Toni swore if this was some kind of prank from Sweetpea or Fangs she was going to personally ensure their destruction.

  
**Toni** : _um. not that i don’t appreciate unsolicited compliments, but who the fuck is this?!_

  
Toni waited impatiently, curious to figure out who this mysterious texter was. It didn’t take long for the response to come.

  
**UNKNOWN NUMBER:** _ATTACH:IMAGE001_

  
Opening the picture, Toni was almost convinced she was more high than previously thought. Looking back at her from the screen was none other than Cheryl fucking Blossom, her eyes looking down and droopy, clad in only a silk robe. It was clear that the girl had the same idea as Toni for the evening, because she was obviously far from sober. Toni’s stomach clenched at the sight of the redhead’s cleavage poking out of the robe, if Toni didn’t know better, she would have guessed that Cheryl had purposely exposed herself for the photo. But no, last she checked, the girl hated Toni’s guts. _Southside scum_ and all.

  
**Toni** : _cheryl?! how did you get my number????_

  
It took less than a second for the three typing dots to appear on her screen, followed by a response.

  
**Cheryl:** _It doesn’t!!! Matter._

  
**Cheryl:** _Send me, a pic ture of yourself ?_

  
Toni gawked at her phone. Was this a dream? Was Cheryl Blossom, HBIC of Riverdale High, heiress of Blossom Industries, willingly texting her?? And wanting to see her? 

  
**Cheryl** : _NOW!!!!_

  
Toni laughed at the demanding nature of the text. If she had any doubts that this wasn't a prank, they were certainly gone now. No one but Cheryl Blossom would be demanding a photo from a near-stranger she had spent the majority of her time knowing making sure she was aware that she wanted her gone.

  
**Toni:** _someone’s impatient. give me a sec, princess._

  
Toni looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a red plaid flannel and leggings, her usual go-to outfit. It would have to do. Heart pounding, she reached up to unbutton the first few top buttons, reaching a hand up and tousling her hair. She took a few selfies, picking out the best one before sending it to the other girl. She looked good, despite being caught off guard. 

  
**Toni:** _happy?_

  
The response came faster than expected.

  
**Cheryl:** _Yes._

  
**Cheryl:** _God._

  
**Cheryl:** _You’re so fuc kin g . Infuriatin gly hot._

  
Toni smirked, shaking her head. Her high was creeping up on her, and she suddenly felt more bold.

  
**Toni:** _so you’ve mentioned. you’re not too bad to look at either, red._

  
**Cheryl:** _You make me!!!! So fucking .mad. You know that?? So. Fucking. mad?????_

  
Toni’s eyebrows quirked up, the sudden turn of the conversation jarring. It was no secret the two girls didn’t get along, nearly ready to jump at each other’s throats when they were so much as in the same room together.

  
Before Toni could respond, another text popped up

  
**Cheryl:** _yyour. Perfe ct hair. Your stupidly cute smile??? Ugh it drives me fucking CRAZY._

  
Toni was shocked, was Cheryl Blossom, HBIC of Riverdale High, heiress of the Blossom fortune, complimenting her? Toni, the girl who Cheryl insisted on making the bane of her existence, receiver of countless degrading insults of her social class and one or two thinly veiled homophobic remarks. It surly seemed like an attempt at a compliment, despite the execution having much left to be desired.

  
If there was one thing Toni understood at this moment, she was treading on thin ice. Whatever game the redhead was playing would more than likely end badly for the serpent. However, Toni wasn’t one to back down. She’d take the bait, and play the game. Whatever is was that was happening, Toni wasn’t entirely sure yet.

  
**Toni:** _is that another compliment? from Cheryl Bombshell herself? now i really do believe you’re drunk_

  
**Toni** : _but thank you ;)_

  
The serpent let out a breath, taking another sip from her beer, the buzz finally kicking in. She watched as the typing dots popped up almost immediately.

  
**Cheryl:** _God, shut up._

  
**Cheryl:** _You’re so . annoyING._

  
**Cheryl:** _You know what REALLY annoys.me? When we’re in, the ,  locker rooms. And you just decide?????to change right next to me???? I don’t believe I ever granted you permission to do that??_

  
Toni let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes. She knew Cheryl’s bitchy side would make an appearance.

  
**Toni:** _i don’t recall needing permission to change in the girl’s CHANGE ROOM, cheryl. But i didn’t think you’d mind, considering how much you stare at my body when i do_

  
Toni knew it was a risky text to send. But she wanted to throw the girl off her game, and it’s not like it was a lie. She could feel Cheryl’s eye burn into her the moment she would take off her shirt. Not that it ever made her uncomfortable, she liked the attention, especially from someone like Cheryl. And she had a nice fucking body she worked hard for.

  
**Cheryl:** _Fuck. I didn’t think you’d notice._

**Toni:** _you’re not exactly subtle, bombshell._

  
**Cheryl:** _I’m sorry._

  
An apology? Cheryl Blossom, apologizing to her? Toni didn’t think the words “I’m sorry” existed in the redhead’s vocabulary.

  
**Toni** : _no need to apologize, i don’t mind being objectified by a pretty girl :)_

  
**Cheryl:** _You think I’m pretty?_

  
Toni’s heart ached for the girl. Despite being in a gang known for its callous and cruel reputation, Toni was a secret bleeding heart empath. She doesn’t let anyone know this, her reputation not allowing any slip ups, but she cared far too much for people, especially those who secretly suffered. And she knew the moment she laid eyes on the fiery redhead that she was suffering. There was no way someone could march down the halls with such tall walls up, who’s anger and frustration at the world so plainly visible, could not be hurting inside. The truth of the matter was that Cheryl was just a girl, and despite not knowing her very well. Or at all, really. She could already see her for who she was. Vulnerable and insecure and yearning for someone to give her love and validation.

  
And Toni knew it was a bad idea. She knew herself, how strongly attached she gets to girl’s like Cheryl Blossom, how easily they could destroy her and leave her crying and alone. But she was Toni Topaz, and she never backed down from a challenge. She never turned her back on someone who needed to be loved.

  
**Toni:** _are you crazy??? of course i think you’re pretty. you’re the most beautiful girl i’ve ever seen, and i’ve seen a lot of pretty girls._

  
**Toni:** _And i hope you see that, too._

  
Toni hit send, her nerves on end. Was it too much? Would she scare her away?

  
The girl on the other side took longer to respond, only making Toni more nervous. But before she could send an apology text for being too forward, Cheryl responded.

  
**Cheryl:** _ATTACH:IMAGE002_

  
**Cheryl:** _do you still think I look pretty?_

  
If someone could see her now, they would be laughing their asses off. It was sight out of a typical comedy, the way Toni’s eye’s shot wide as she coughed on her drink, eyes never leaving the screen.

  
But Toni couldn’t help it. How else do you respond when the richest girl in town, the school’s cheerleading captain and object of everyone’s late night fantasies, had just sent you a nude.

  
Yes, a nude. A nude photo, a picture in which Cheryl Blossom was exposed. This time, instead of the silk robe covering her breasts, the fabric was now draped loosely around her, her breasts in full display.

  
Toni didn’t know what to take in first. The way Cheryl was shyly looking away from the camera, her eyes fluttered closed. Her plump red lips slightly parted, her smooth long pale neck and her creamy shoulders and prominent collar bone protruding slightly, the arch a masterpiece of it’s own.

  
And while all of this Toni found breath taking, she certainly was not going to ignore the round, beautiful breasts on full display for her. Cheryl’s nipples were a soft pink, which came to no surprise to Toni. Her nipples were clearly erect, and Toni was overcome with the urge to kiss them, to put them in her mouth and worship them. Cheryl was the most stunning girl she had ever seen, and it was making her very, very turned on.

  
**Toni:** _cheryl._

  
**Toni:** _cheryl holy FUCK._

  
**Toni:** _cheryl you’re gorgeous as hell._

  
_**Toni:** like, shit._

  
**Toni** : _I’m so turned on right now_

  
Toni’s eyes went wide, realizing what she had just sent. Fuck, getting high and drunk at the same time was really fucking with her filter...yet, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

  
Cheryl’s text arrived quickly, much to Toni’s relief.

  
**Cheryl:**  A _re you...taking care of that?_

  
Toni’s cheeks heated up, the tightness between her legs building up even more at what Cheryl was suggesting.

  
**Toni:** _not right now_

  
**Toni:** _do you...want me too?_

  
Were they doing this? Was she really....sexting Cheryl Blossom? The mere idea of it was making Toni’s core ache with heat and pressure, waiting for some relief. Cheryl’s response came in lightning speed.

  
**Cheryl:** _Yes._

  
**Cheryl:** _Fuck, yes._

  
Toni gulped. Now that she had permission, she no longer felt any guilt as her free hand wandered down her body, slipping under her waistband and into her underwear, her eyes closing tight as her fingers met warm wetness. Before she could really get started, her phone buzzed in her hand.

  
**Cheryl:** _Are you doing it right now?_

  
**Cheryl:** _Describe it to me._

  
Toni smirked at the demanding tone, awkwardly texting back with one hand as the other slowly worked its way through her folds.

  
**Toni:** _slow down, hot stuff._

  
**Toni:** _but i have my hand in my underwear_

  
**Toni:** _it’s warm_

  
**Toni:** _and wet_

  
Before Toni could continue, Cheryl interrupted.

  
**Cheryl:** _Wet?_

  
**Cheryl:** _You’re wet...for me?_

  
**Toni:** _yes, so wet for you_

  
**Toni:** _i’m practically throbbing_

  
Toni’s fingers circled her almost painfully swollen clit, slowly making movements around her most sensitive part. She could feel her stomach tighten with arousal, she wasn’t going to last long.

  
**Cheryl:** _Send me a picture._

  
Toni almost didn’t want to comply, wanting to focus on her impending orgasm, but Cheryl’s next text proved motivating.

  
**Cheryl:**  i _’ll make it worth your while._

  
Toni quickly sat up, taking her hands out of her underwear so she could pull down her leggings, kicking them off. She propped her legs up on the recliner again, her knees bent upwards and her hands back in her underwear. They were black, nothing fancy nor frilly, it wasn’t like Toni expected anything like this to happen tonight. But they would do.

  
Angling her phone’s camera, she took one picture of her hand in her underwear, and another picture with her fingers out, the slick wetness shinning on her fingers.

  
Before she could second guess, she sent the photos, awaiting impatiently for a response as she continued her work between her legs.

  
**Cheryl:** _God you’re so wet._

  
**Cheryl:** _And it’s because of me._

  
Toni chuckled. The girl was certainly full of herself, but there was something precious about her response. Toni could sense the wonder and curiosity of it all. Cheryl was new to this, Toni would tell. She was most likely overwhelmed by the idea that another girl was currently fucking herself because of her, surely a perfect introduction to the world of sapphic activity, Toni thought.

  
**Toni:** _yeah, because of you_

  
**Toni:** _what about you? how are you feeling?_

  
The double meaning behind the words were important to Toni. Of course, she wanted to know if the girl was just as crazily turned on as she was. But she wanted to make sure Cheryl knew she could tell her if she was feeling too overwhelmed, if she wanted to stop.

  
**Cheryl:** _ATTACH:IMAGE003_

  
**Cheryl:** _What do you think?_

  
Opening the image resulted in Toni’s hips jerking forward, heat shooting up from her core and pooling in her stomach. She let out a loud moan, grateful that she was currently alone in her trailer.

  
Similar to Toni’s earlier photo, Cheryl’s photo showed her fingers buried in her underwear, a classic red silk type garmet. Except unlike Toni’s, was wasn’t wearing any other clothing aside from that.

  
She was clearly lying on her bed, her knees bent upwards, showing her smooth long legs. Her toned stomach was visible, her muscle definition clear as day, and her breasts just peeking out the edge of the photo. Cheryl knew what she was doing, and it was driving Toni crazy.

  
Closing her eyes shut tight, she used her thumb to rub her clit, while her other fingers went inside of her, easily gliding through the slickness, going faster and faster.

  
Toni imagined Cheryl on top of her, kissing her, groping her, her fingers replacing her own, her naked body pressed up against her’s. She thought about all the times she quietly watched her get changed in the locker room, how her lingerie always matched so perfectly, how her ass would peak out of her underwear and how much Toni yearned to put her hands all over her. She thought about the photos she sent her, her perfect breasts just begging for Toni to suck on and get lost in. She thought about it all.

  
It didn’t take long for Toni to climax. It started off with a slow build in her stomach, the pressure and heat rising and rising as her fingers moved in and out of her, and soon her whole body was arching off the seat, a loud sigh-like moan escaping her as her release came to her, with the image of red hair and brown eyes on her mind.

  
She fell back down, her legs a quivering mess, her chest heaving up and down erratically. That was easily the best orgasm Toni had ever given herself, and it was all thanks to a certain redhead.

  
Opening her eyes wide, she just realized she forgot to respond to Cheryl. She quickly typed out her response, not wanting to leave the girl hanging in her vulnerability.

  
**Toni:** _so i just had the best orgasm in my life_

  
**Toni:** _thanks to you_

  
Cheryl’s response came quickly, as if she had been waiting for Toni’s response impatiently.

  
**Cheryl:** _I am truly honoured._

  
**Cheryl:** _Now just imagine how you would have felt if I was actually there._

  
**Cheryl:** _I am condifent you wouldn’t be left with the ability to type afterwards._

  
Was Cheryl saying what she thought she was saying? Was it just shallow flirting, apart of whatever game they were playing right now. Or did Cheryl want to have sex with her? Because Toni would not be opposed to that.

  
**Toni:** _you’re such a tease_

  
**Toni:** _but i don’t doubt it_

  
**Toni:** _however, if you were here, you wouldn’t be able to leave my bed for a few days_

  
**Toni:** _just sayin_

  
She internally groaned at her words after sending them, her game was off, the post-orgasm bliss making her incapable of anything better than the words of a typical hormonal teenage football player trying to get into a girl’s pants.

  
**Cheryl:** _That’s an overly confident brag, Topaz._

  
_**Cheryl:** Perhaps we’ll have to put your all too boastful abilities to the test some day_

  
Toni clearly wasn’t imagining this, that was an obvious invitation for more to come. She smiled, typing out her response.

  
**Toni:** _i promise I won’t disappoint, babe ;)_

  
**Toni:** _now tell me, have you cummed yet?_

  
Toni cringed, she hated that word, but couldn’t think of anything better at the moment. She wanted her to feel as good as Toni did right now, and she was never one to leave a girl unsatisfied, whether virtually or in person.

  
**Cheryl:** _Not yet._

  
**Cheryl:** _Perhaps you could send me another picture to help things along?_

  
Toni grinned, happy to help Cheryl out in any way. She thought for a moment, carefully contemplating the best way to make Cheryl Blossom cum through cellular communication only. It finally came to her (no pun intended)

  
She shrugged her shirt off, unclipping her bra and throwing it somewhere in the living room. Turning on her phone’s camera, she hit the record button, angling the phone above her as she used her free hand to grab one of her bare breasts, squeezing tightly while biting her lower lip, her thumb stroking over her brown nipple, still painfully erect after her orgasm.

  
She stopped recording and sent the video to Cheryl, nervously waiting her response. She wasn’t usually this self conscious. She was Toni Topaz, she knew she was hot, she took full pride in the way people lusted after her, and she was certainly no stranger to this kind of sexting. But something about sexting Cheryl made things all the more intimidating. She found herself actually caring about what the girl thought of her, a feeling way too foreign to her.

  
**Cheryl:** _Toni._

  
**Cheryl:** _Dear lord._

  
**Cheryl:** _You have truly outdone yourself._

  
**Cheryl:** _Your breasts are breathtakingly flawless._

  
**Cheryl:** _A true Venetian masterpiece._

  
**Cheryl:** _Fuck I’m so close._

  
Toni chucked at the array of messages, a sense of pride in eliciting such a response. Venetian masterpiece? She’s never heard that one before.

  
**Toni:** _What else do you need, baby? I want to help you get there._

  
She didn’t even think twice about the term of endearment, it felt right, the heat of the moment must have been getting to her.

  
**Cheryl:** _Please_

  
**Cheryl:** _Tell me...what would you do? If we were together right now, I mean._

  
Toni thought for a moment, she wanted to do this right, and god, her mind was going crazy with thoughts of what she would do to the redhead.

  
Toni took a deep breath, and all too suddenly, she came up with an idea. It was a bold idea, to say the least. One she wasn't sure would be well received, but the risk would be more than worth it.

  
Opening up Cheryl’s contact information, her thumb hovered over the call button, stopping for a second to think. Was she really doing this? Was she really going to call this girl? It was one thing to do this all over text, there was a separation of reality to it all, a sense of escapism and non-reality that brought comfort and ease. But calling? Hearing her voice? Talking to her? That was a whole other playing field, one she wasn’t sure would be welcomed.

  
Without anymore thought, she clicked call.

  
_“Hi.”_ The voice on the other side came out as a sigh, just seconds after Toni had clicked call. The nerves were still fluttering in Toni’s stomach, stronger now after hearing Cheryl’s breathy voice on the other side.

  
“Hi.” Toni responded dumbly, unsure of herself.

  
_“You called.”_ Cheryl replied, her voice more stable yet still soft, making Toni’s stomach clench with new arousal.

  
“I called.” She answered. What was wrong with her? She was the one who decided to call, and now all of a sudden she lost all her game? She was Toni fucking Topaz for fuck’s sake!

  
_“I was just, in the the middle of something...”_ Toni could tell Cheryl was nervous too, and somehow that made her feel more confident. She wasn’t alone in this, they were both anxious and turned on and all Toni wanted to do was fuck Cheryl, or at least help her fuck herself.

  
“You can keep going,” Toni urged, “I mean. Keep going.” She added on more assertively.

  
_“Okay,”_ Cheryl’s quivering voice obliged, her breathing heavy through the speaker.

  
“Good girl,” Toni could hear Cheryl’s voice shake in response to the pet name, giving Toni more confidence, “I want you to imagine that your fingers are mine, okay?”

  
A small voice made a sound of agreement, almost like a whimper.

  
“Im touching you, I’m giving you pleasure, and when you cum, it’s because I made you cum, understood?” Another whimper in response.

  
“Use your words, Cheryl.” She demanded, a sharp exhale coming from the other side.

  
_“Yes, understood.”_ Her voice was shakey, but clear.

  
“Good girl.” Toni smirked, proud of the reaction she was giving the redhead.

  
_“I'm so close, Toni I’m so close.”_   She cried, her breathing heavy.

  
“You would have had more than one orgasm already if I was there.” Toni smirked, teasing her slightly.

  
“I would have started by kissing down your neck, leaving marks every where, of course. So everyone knows I was there.” She starts, the girl on the other end now beyond any words, “and I would kiss down, and down, until I reached your boobs.” A sharp breath-not there yet, but so close, “and I would take one of your pink little nipples in my mouth, and I wouldn’t stop sucking until you screamed my name,” —a moan this time—,”and when I’m satisfied, I would take my hand, and drag it down your body, until they reached between your legs. And then I would fuck you, again and again until you’re nothing but a whimpering, sweaty mess. And then I would kiss you, right on the lips.”

  
_“Toni!”_ A gasp, a silent scream, a prayer all but yelled into the the night. And Toni knew her job was done.

  
She let the girl catch her breath, her panting only turning Toni on even more. God, how can just the act of getting Cheryl off through the phone enough to make Toni a shaking wet mess again?

  
“You with me, Sweetheart?” She finally spoke, once the ragged breathing on the other end seemed to calm down a bit.

  
_“Yes. I’m here.”_ Her voice was small, but present.

  
“Was that...was that good?” Toni suddenly felt self-conscious again, desperately hoping that everything they had done was okay with the girl, and that she enjoyed herself. Toni didn’t know what she’d do if Cheryl didn’t like it, or worse, if she regretted it.

  
_“It was more than just good.”_ Cheryl sighed out. She could hear the sleepiness in her voice. She was relieved, letting out a breath.

  
“Im glad,” She replied, smiling softly, “You must be exhausted, though.”

  
_“Only a little.”_ She said with a yawn, and Toni chuckled.

  
“It’s late, you should get some sleep, Blossom.” Toni found herself reluctant to let the girl go. What had changed in the past hour, that suddenly a girl who had spent all of Toni’s time at this new school a living hell, suddenly has left Toni feeling soft?

  
_“Yeah, I will in a second.”_ She responded. A pause. _“You won’t...tell anyone about this, right?”_

  
Her voice had never sounded more scared and vulnerable then in that moment, and it suddenly hit Toni the nature of everything that happened. Toni hadn’t thought twice about the fact that Cheryl was sexting her, a girl. The implications of what this meant about Cheryl’s sexual orientation didn’t even occur to her. And suddenly, it all made sense.

  
Toni had her sneaking suspicions. I mean, how often could a straight girl be checking her out in a totally “I’m just checking out the competition” way? The way her eyes lingered, the constant irrational anger towards Toni, the low-key homophobic remarks. Cheryl had clearly been struggling to accept her sexuality, and it pained Toni that she hadn't reached out sooner, she knew how hard it all was. Toni only hoped that she hadn’t completely scared Cheryl off from her path to acceptance, that she hadn’t overwhelmed her and sent her scurrying back into the closet.

  
“Cheryl, I would never.” She affirms, “This will stay between us, okay?”

  
_“Thank you.”_ Came her sleepy reply, and Toni could tell she was nodding off into Morpheus’s arms.

  
“And Cheryl...if you ever need to talk....about anything. I’m here for you, yeah?” She didn’t want her to feel alone, that this ended with a one night sexual exploration and nothing more. She wanted Cheryl to know that she had a friend in her, if she wanted.

 

_“Okay, Toni.”_ Her small voice responded, _“I’ll see you Monday?”_

  
Toni smiled.

  
“Yeah, I’ll see you Monday, Cheryl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think??? It's not my best work but I just wanted to get something out there. Let me know what you think, and if I should keep writing more for Choni!!


End file.
